


A Mother's Concern

by sagansjagger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Food, Dating, F/M, Feed Adrien Agreste, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger
Summary: Sabine is concerned.Adrien Agreste, Marinette's new boyfriend, is too thin to be healthy.Sabinemustfeed him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Sabine Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 19
Kudos: 92





	A Mother's Concern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniNoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for MiniNoire! Happy birthday, Mini!

"I'm concerned, Tom," Sabine Cheng said to her husband, leaning up against their headboard. They’d fallen into bed after a productive day: waking up early to bake, filling orders, and delivering a few. 

Tom turned to her from his magazine with a raised brow. “What about, cinnamon roll?” 

“Adrien Agreste.”

“Marinette’s new boyfriend?”

Sabine nodded. “Yes. He’s too thin for a healthy, young boy.”

“He’s growing,” Tom said, shrugging.

“Exactly.” Sabine poked Tom in the arm. “He’s too skinny to grow properly.”

Tom frowned a little, looking back down at his _Baker’s Monthly_ periodical. “I think you worry too much.”

Sabine huffed. “What if I’m not?”

Tom shook his head. “Then feed him? I’m sure he won’t object.”

Sabine considered that, tapping her chin. “Good idea. Good idea, Tom.” She beamed. “I knew I married you for a reason.”

Tom laughed.

***

The day after Sabine had her talk with Tom, on Saturday, Adrien came to visit Marinette. Sabine was overjoyed for the chance to put her plan into action. 

“Hello, Adrien!” Sabine called from behind the counter as he entered the bakery. She was already piling a plate high with chocolate croissants and pistachio-lemon cookies. “Why don’t you have something to eat?”

“Hi, Mrs. Cheng.” Adrien raised his thin hand in a wave and offered her a genuine smile. “I’d love some of the bakery’s delights, thank you so much!”

She led him over to a table and set the plate down on the surface. “Have a seat.”

“Thank you,” Adrien said, taking a seat. He hesitantly reached out for a croissant, looking up at her as if to see if that was okay. Sabine inclined her head, and Adrien seized upon the treat and stuffed the entire thing in his mouth. He barely chewed and swallowed. “Mmm, delicious.”

Sabine bustled about the bakery, filling another plate while he demolished the previous one. She presented him with banana nut scones, pull-apart cinnamon roll brioche, and chocolate cupcakes with avocado icing. “You’re not allergic to nuts, are you?”

“No.” Adrien grinned up at her with his straight, white teeth. “But I should probably take these up to Marinette.”

“Of course,” Sabine agreed, nodding rapidly. “That’s why you’re here, to see her. By all means do so.”

Adrien stood and bowed to Sabine. He straightened and picked up the second plate. “Thanks again, Mrs. Cheng.”

“Please, call me Sabine.”

Adrien beamed. “Okay. Thanks, Sabine.” He crossed to the door, which Sabine held open for him, and walked up the stairs with a smile over his shoulder.

After he left, Sabine rested her hands on her cheeks. “What a nice boy.”

Sabine busied herself by baking a batch of chocolate croissants to replace the ones Adrien ate. Fifteen minutes into the process, when she was laminating the dough, Marinette came downstairs.

“Marinette?” Wiping her forehead on the back of her wrist--she’d have to wash her hands again--Sabine blinked up at her daughter. “What are you doing here in the bakery? Why did you leave Adrien alone?”

“Maman, he wants some orange and dark chocolate scones and some macarons.” Marinette shrugged. “So, yeah. That’s why I’m down here.”

“Oh, I see,” Sabine said, untying her apron and throwing it over a chair. “Man the counter, I will be right back.”

Marinette furrowed her brow. “Okay?”

Sabine wasted no time heading upstairs. She was going to help that boy if it killed her. She opened the trap door and spotted Adrien standing by Marinette’s desk. 

Sabine stepped into the room. “Adrien, dear.”

Adrien turned his head to her and broke out into a soft smile. “Hi, Sabine.”

Sabine had to act fast. Poor Adrien was starving. “I know you guys are still young, but I give you my blessing to propose to Marinette.” Adrien’s eyes widened, but Sabine continued. “That way, Tom and I would have kind of a legal right on you and can feed you as much as we want, sweetie.”

She crossed to him and patted his cheek. “You would be a healthy, young man. And your dad cannot even stop us.”

Adrien looked stunned. Sabine chose to read the appropriate gratitude into his puzzled expression. “O...okay?” he said, cocking his head to the side. “Um. Thanks.”

“Just think about it, dear.” Sabine stepped away from him and back to the stairs. “If you ever need anything, Tom and I are here for you.”

“Thank you,” Adrien said, placing both hands over his heart. “I mean that.”

Sabine smiled. “I know you do.”

She went downstairs, pleased as punch that she was able to help her daughter’s love. 

“What was that all about, Maman?” Marinette asked, plateful of orange scones and macarons in hand. 

“Never you mind, Marinette.” Sabine patted her shoulder. “Go feed that boy of yours.”

“Will do, Maman.”

***

Marinette stepped through the trapdoor to her room to find a very bewildered-looking boyfriend. He stared at his feet with a pinched expression, looking like someone had pulled the rug out from under him. 

“Earth to Adrien?” Marinette brought the plate over to him, and he dragged his eyes up to meet hers. “Are you alright? Look, I brought you your favorite macarons.”

Adrien peered at her curiously, and Marinette shifted under the scrutiny. His features hardened into a gentle determination. He took her hand in both of his. 

Marinette blinked at him. His hands were warm and soft on hers, and her cheeks flared with heat. “What is it, Adrien?”

“Marinette.” His eyes burned brighter than a raging fire, tear-bright and flashing with emotion. “I have something very important to ask you.”

Marinette tilted her head. She had no idea what he was planning to say, but whatever it was, she would try to give him what he wanted. She owed him that, as his girlfriend. “What?”

“Marry me.”

***

The paramedics were very confused as to how the Dupain-Cheng girl got a concussion from just two words.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [@sing-in-me-oh-muse](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> \---
> 
> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Do you draw or edit pictures or even cosplay? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from writing support to encouragement for your art to cosplay tips. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
